random_awesome_thingsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures ofTimmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmoand Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios for the cable network Nickelodeon, where it is currently the second most popular show, next to''SpongeBob SquarePants. The television series was also distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company Nelvana. In 2009, ''Time magazine named the series one of the greatest television shows of all time.[citation needed]The sister shows to FOP are Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy. PlotEdit Timmy Turner is a short, buck-toothed 10-year-old boy with a pink cap who lives in Dimmsdale, a small suburban town with his dim-witted parents. His life is constantly miserable; He is bullied by Francis and the popular kids at school, His insane teacher, Mr. Crocker, constantly fails him (and shows enjoyment out of it), his neglectful parents are never home, and he is babysat by a greedy, self-obsorbed, torturous teenager named Vicky, and that generally, no one understands him (as indicated by the show's theme song). But when he is left in Vicky's care for a whole night, everything changes; he receives two fairy godparents: foolish and hyperactive Cosmo and his wife, crazy yet more responsible Wanda, and they eventually (season 6; Fairly Oddbaby) have a fairy child together namedPoof whom becomes Timmy's godbrother. Timmy learns that his fairy godparents are capable of granting him any wish he wants, within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature and reckless nature causes him to often ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster and he and his fairy godparents must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Timmy also learns that one day, he will lose his fairies when his life is no longer deemed "miserable". Until then, Timmy must keep his fairies identity a secret, specifically that they are his. Over the course of the series, Timmy also makes many enemies. His first mortal enemy is Vicky, the very babysitter that caused him to gain his fairies. Vicky neglects Timmy, gives him terrible chores, and eventually begins to downright torture him and blame him for acts he does not commit. With fairy magic, Timmy often attempts revenge. Despite this, however, he also feeds on Vicky's torture as a way to keep his fairies even longer. His teacher, Mr. Crocker, in contrast with other adults in the series, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them for a very long time, suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy, as according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook that defines what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave, if the child reveals that he has fairies, they will lose the fairies forever. Mr. Crocker, who has already discovered Timmy's fairies, is no longer covered by this rule, however, his obsession to expose his fairies does. Jorgen Von Strangle, an enormous and tough fairy with an Austrian-German accent, is the leader of all fairy godparents (and possibly all fairies) and personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies. Not only does he bully them often, but has occasionally even tried to take Timmy's fairies away, although, in "Teeth for Two" he claims Cosmo and Wanda are his closest friends, and eventually becomes a nicer person. Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, also acts as an enemy due to her extreme attachment to Cosmo and her desire to break him from Wanda and Timmy. Her obsession has lowered since Poof's birth. The names of Timmy's parents are never revealed. A running joke in the show is that whenever the Turner parent's names are mentioned, they are blocked out by noise, or otherwise simply referred to as "Timmy's mom" or "Timmy's dad". In the beginning of the series (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) they didn't show the parents' faces, but as the show progressed they did. The show has also introduced several other reoccurring characters and villains. These include Remy Buxaplenty, a snobby boy who is filthy rich and ignored by his parents enough to be granted a narcissistic fairy namedJuandissimo Magnifico, who happens to be Wanda's ex-boyfriend. There is also Dark Laser, a goofy parody of Darth Vader; Dr. Bender, the evil, prejudiced dentist who believes people are classed by the perfection of their teeth; TheAnti-Fairies, a group born as an evil counterpart to the Fairies and spread dark magic every Friday the 13th; thePixies, emotionless, boring magical creatures who treat magic like a business. Shallowgrave the hitman-like truancy officer; Mr. Bickles the flamboyant drama teacher; and Big Daddy, Wanda's mobster-like father who thinks Wanda deserves better than Cosmo and Timmy. Category:T.V. Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Nicktoons